


Pretty Mouth Open Wide

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Sam, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Gags, M/M, Mirror Sex, Past Dean/Other(s), Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sam is Seventeen Years Old, Top Dean, Virgin Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sam loves playing with gags, and playing with his brother. Now if only he could play with them both together...





	Pretty Mouth Open Wide

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Kink Bingo 2017  
> Square Filled: Gags

Dean knew his little brother was unique. He was proud as hell to call Sam his family. Even when Sam tearfully confessed his unbrotherly affection for Dean on his fifteenth birthday, nothing could break their bond.

It had scared Dean. Knowing that Sam felt that way. He felt it too – but he was the weirdo. Sam was the good son. The smart one, the normal one that would escape and live a happy life.

And then came the second confession – Sam wasn’t as innocent as he seemed to be. Gags were his kink. All sorts. And Dean – well Dean could never say no to his sweet Sammy. The only stipulation was that he wouldn’t use them with Sam. Not yet. Gags and ropes – those were things that people did as adults. Sure, they were already breaking the law and Dean would already be going to prison if _anyone_ caught him his little brother exchanging hurried handjobs in the rest stop bathrooms—but sex, oral or otherwise – that was a line Dean had refused to cross so far.

And he thought he could keep it that way, until he walked into their motel room one afternoon nearly a week after Sam’s seventeenth birthday.

Their Dad was off hunting some vengeful spirit two towns over. Dean had been given permission to stay back with Sam – a rare treat since they were both nearly adults now – Dean being twenty-one already – but Sam had been laid up the prior week, a sprained wrist from being thrown by a werewolf their last hunt. His wrist had healed, but Sam had managed to sweet talk their Dad into letting him and Dean skip this one. To make sure his arm had _fully_ healed, and because it was his birthday week.

When Dean had returned to the motel from a food run, he opened the door to find his not so little brother on his knees, in the middle of the motel. He was bare from head to toe, his cock semi-hard against his thigh. His head was down, hands clasped behind his back. On the floor in front of him was a gag Dean hadn’t purchased for him – still in the packaging, a sleek silver spider gag.

“Sam—“

Sam looked up, smiling softly. “I’m nearly eighteen, Dean. We’ve been dancing around this for weeks. _Years_. Please. We’re alone for at least another few days and I—I can’t take this back and forth anymore.”

Dean set the bag of food on the table and walked up to Sam, crouching in front of him. “You’re still my brother.”

“And we’ve been playing tonsil hockey and talking dirty to each other since before I was even age of consent. I’ve seen how hard you come when you watch me play with myself with the gags in. When you talk about what you want to do to me. I know we’re not dating or official or anything but, I— I figured I’d ask. One last time.”

“One last time?” Dean worried. Sam swallowed hard.

“I’ve kept myself for you. Outside of kissing, I—“

“You’re a virgin?”

“Every way. Never even touched or seen a dick aside from yours. I mean outside of gym class showers.”

Dean felt his throat close at Sam’s confession. He hung his head, letting his fingers slide over the plastic packaging of the gag. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“I wanted to. Just in case you said yes. I won’t push any more. I just figured I’d ask this one last time.”

Dean leaned forward, catching Sam’s mouth in a kiss. “You know you’re everything to me, Sammy.”

Sam smiled softly and nodded.

"If we do this, I'm not stopping. You have to tell me you're okay with this. You have to sure."

Sam looked up at Dean again, bitten red lips and wide sunflower eyes. "I'm sure. I've never been more sure. I want you, Dean."

Dean nodded. "Then open up, little brother. Let's see how nice this looks in your mouth."

Dean opened the gag and slipped it into Sam's mouth, moaning when he slid his tongue out, drool already gathering at the tip. After securing it being his head, Dean let his finger slip into Sam's mouth and back steadily, further, further-- it wasn't until he'd nearly nudged the back of Sam's throat that he got a gag. 

"Shit-- you're gonna be able to deepthroat, aren't you?" Dean asked. If Sam's mouth wasn’t pried open, he would have smirked. His eyes told it all though and he nodded, wiggling his tongue. 

"I'm gonna go gentle, okay?" 

Sam shook his head quickly. He grabbed his own hair and gave it a hard yank then grabbed Dean's hand and set it on his head.

"Fuck your throat?" Dean guessed. Sam nodded.

"Pinch my thigh if you want out, okay?"

Sam nodded again, leaning forward. Dean wet his lips. Was he really doing this? Taking a breath, he undid his jeans and kicked them off, pulling his shirt off as well. 

Sam looked up at him, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he waited, eyes wide and pleading for this to happen. 

"Last chance to back out," Dean warned. Sam groaned, throwing Dean a bitch face even with the gag prying his mouth open. He leaned further forward, rolling his tongue and allowing drool to slide slowly down his chin. Dean shuddered at the sight, bending his knees a little. He used his tip to catch the drool and rub it against Sam's bottom lip before driving deep. 

Sam's eyes bulged. His body jerked, gagging around Dean's cock when it slipped down his throat. Dean pulled back and Sam whined helplessly, reaching out and grabbing the back of Dean's thighs. He stuck his tongue out and lapped at Dean's tip. 

"Shit-- you really liked that--" 

Sam nodded, whining again. Dean smiled, stroking back Sam's hair. 

"Just relax. I'll take care of you." 

Dean fisted his hair then and jammed his cock back into Sam's mouth, ignoring his gagging. He began to drag Sam's head back and forth along his cock, his thighs already shaking with the stimulation. 

Sam's entire body jerked, but his hands remained relaxed on Dean's thighs, letting Dean use his mouth and throat as he saw fit. 

Dean pulled back, panting. Sam coughed, gagging. Tears ran down his cheeks, his chin a drool covered mess. Still he leaned forward, eager for more even as he pushed excess spit out of his mouth as well as he coul. Dean shook his head. He grabbed Sam's throat, squeezing as he dragged him to his feet. 

"Slut. You like it when I make you choke on my cock, don't you?" 

Sam nodded again, meeting Dean's eyes. 

"Lay on the bed." 

Sam scrambled to obey, his head hanging off so he was looking up at Dean. His own cock dribbled freely onto his stomach, red and hard. 

Dean settled over him, placing one hand on his throat and one on his chest. He began to fuck Sam's face again, his hips snapping forward. He could see Sam's stomach and chest heaving every time he triggered his gag reflex, dipping dangerously with the telltale click and gurgle of his throat. When Dean pulled back to let Sam breathe, he nearly came. Sam's eyes were shut tight, drool running down his face and into his hair. He was crying softly, the corners of his pried open mouth upturned into the only smile he could manage. 

"Sammy. I'm gonna come, okay? Can you take it?"

Sam nodded, giving Dean a thumbs up. Dean grabbed his hair and dragged him off the bed. He positioned him beside it, his back to the mattress. Sam wiped spit out of his eyes and looked up at Dean, confusion clear on his face. 

Dean smiled a little. "You'll need gravity to help you here - you're gonna wanna cough it up. Just try to relax and take it."

Sam let his tongue slip out of his mouth again, licking his lips. He nodded, reaching out and grabbing Dean's thighs. 

"Push me away if you need to, okay? I won't be mad."

Sam nodded again. Dean stepped forward, straddling Sam's head. He dipped his cock in just deep enough to make Sam's throat click, smirking. 

"Get ready." 

He gave Sam a few seconds before slamming in, thrusting into Sam's mouth hard and fast. The wet _gluck_ - _gluck_ sound of Sam's convulsing throat filled the room, weak sobs and coughs when Sam could drag in a deep enough breath. Glancing down, Dean could see Sam's eyes, shining with tears. He didn't want to hurt him - but Sam was grabbing his ass, pulling him forward again and again. He _wanted_ this. That thought urged Dean forward. He shut his eyes, chasing his orgasm. Three more thrusts and his cock began to spurt. He grabbed the back of Sam's head, holding him close enough that his nose pressed against Dean's trimmed pubes. Sam's throat fluttered, squeezing his cock. He could hear thick, muffled gulping noises as Sam struggled to let the come slide down his throat. He panted Sam's name, his thighs quivering.

When Sam had pulled every drop from his cock, he stepped back, dropping to his knees in front of him. Sam coughed and gagged hard, slumping against Dean’s chest. 

Dean unhooked the gag and Sam drew in a ragged breath, looking up at Dean.

"You okay?" Dean worried.

"I'm great.” Sam’s voice was scratchy; their Dad would ask if he’d caught a cold if it wasn’t healed up by the time he returned.

"You sure?" Sam nodded, gasping when Dean grabbed his cock. 

"Want me to take care of this?"

"No-- I-- I kinda have one more favor to ask."

"What's that?" Dean wondered, stroking his fingers through Sam's tangled hair. 

"Put a ball gag in my mouth and fuck my ass in front of a mirror." 

Dean's eyes bulged, his cock giving a twitch of interest. "What?"

Sam shrugged. "I'm already lubed up and stretched. I've been planning this for months. I figured you-- might wanna be the one to take my virginity."

"Sammy..."

“Please?"

Dean licked his lips, considering. "But with a gag in?"

"They make me feel really good. I can't describe it, but I love it."

Dean tilted his head a little, giving Sam a gentle look. 

"Let's shower first. Then we'll see, okay?"

“I'm tired of waiting."

"I know. I know, Sam and I want to. I just don’t want to hurt you.”

“I’m as big as you, jackass,” Sam joked, standing slowly. Dean chuckled, rising with him.

“Yeah, I know, you rub it in all the time. But you know what I mean. You’re still my little brother.”

“I took your cock down my throat okay,” Sam said. Dean’s breath caught and he smirked.

“Yeah you did… Better than I guess a virgin ever could.” Sam shrugged, wiping the last traces of spit from his face. His eyes were still swollen from the involuntary tears, hair a tangled mess that just looked good and fucked out on Sam.

“I practice.” He stepped closer to Dean, his cock nudging the bare skin of Dean’s hip. “Just like I practice taking things up my ass. You won’t hurt me. And I know if you do that you’ll stop when I ask. I trust you to do this. More than some stranger in a bar.”

Dean shut his eyes, trying to steel himself. He wanted nothing more than to grab Sam’s shoulders and pin him down on the bed that very instant.   
Sam’s hands were hot against his hips, his breath dampening his earlobe and neck.

“Dean… Will you talk dirty to me while you’re doing it?”

Dean huffed, clenching his hands into fists at his sides. “I never said I was doing it.”

“I know my big brother. I know that face.”

Dean opened his eyes tilting his head just far enough to look at Sam. “And what does this face say?”

“Says you wanna say no. You know deep down that we’re doing a _bad thing_ … But you’re not going to. Because you can’t say no to me. You love me.”

“Sam, you know I don’t—“

“I know. We don’t use that word. But the emotion is almost the same. Do you want this, Dean? You’ve said you did, but I don’t want to push you if you were just talking.”

“Not just talking. I do. I just—“

“Take care of Sam. Keep Sam safe,” Sam grumbled, mimicking their father’s gruff voice. Dean chuckled and nodded.

“You can keep me safe and take care of me… And still fuck me into the bathroom counter.”

“Jesus Sam, where did you get a mouth like that?” Dean asked, giving his cock a gentle squeeze.

“Listening to the girls you’ve brought home for years.”

Dean’s eyes narrowed and Sam shrugged.

“I know we weren’t monogamous. And it was an invasion but… I couldn’t help it. Watching you fuck them. I’d pretend it was me under you, or riding you. Saying all those things… You always moaned so loud – I wanted to be the one causing it.”

Dean grabbed Sam’s shoulders and kissed him hard. “It was always you I wanted, Sam,” He whispered against his lips.

Sam grinned, throwing his arms around Dean and pressing back into the kiss, grinding their crotches together.

 

Somehow they made it to the bathroom, a tangle of arms and legs, teeth clicking and tongues battling for dominance. Dean wasn’t sure how they didn’t end up sprawled on their asses, but he was pressing Sam’s hips against the cool ceramic sink, staring at his reflection in the mirror. Sam looked so taken apart, his kaleidoscope eyes blown wide – almost black, his lips parted and kiss swollen, tongue peeking out. His chest heaved, knuckles white as he gripped the sides of the sink.

“Are you sure about all of this, Sam? You only lose your virginity once,” Dean worried. Sam grabbed the ball gag he must have placed on the shelf earlier and shoved it into Dean’s hand.

“I’m sure. Virginity is such a stupid thing for us to worry about with our lives, Dean. And this will be fun. Certainly something to remember. Come on.”

Dean turned Sam enough to kiss him hard before slipping the bright red ball into his mouth. Sam turned back to the mirror, a muffled whimper slipping from his lips when Dean secured the straps around his head. He pushed his ass out, bearing down until a thin line of lube dribbled down his thigh. Dean grunted, using his cock to gather it. "How much lube did you squirt up here?" Sam shrugged, winking at Dean before shaking his ass. 

Dean slipped two fingers in, gasping at the wet squelch of lube. "Wetter than a girl back here, Sammy. Fuck."

Sam groaned around the gag and began to rut himself backward against Dean's fingers. Dean nibbled over his neck, running his tongue over Sam’s pulse point. He kept his gaze locked on Sam’s in the mirror as he stretched him open, the wet squelch of lube the only sound in the room save for their heavy breathing.

When Dean could fit three fingers into Sam without much of a struggle, he withdrew them and used the lube on them to slick his cock. Sam tensed when the tip bumped against his relaxed hole.

“You sure you’re ready for this?”

Sam sighed around the gag, nodding. He grumbled behind the gag and Dean chuckled, reaching around and flicking the ball. “Should keep this in more often – keeps you nice and quiet.”

Sam threw his best bitchface, his cheeks puffing out as he huffed. Dean laughed a little harder. He rubbed his cock tip against Sam’s hole before sliding it in, both of them moaning at the intrusion.

Dean looked down, watching his cock slide slowly into Sam's hole. Inch by inch he slid deeper, Sam's ass stretching wide. 

"Shit, Sammy-- I wish you could see yourself from my angle. Sloppy hole stretched all wide for me, you're made to take my cock, baby boy." 

Sam whimpered, grunting when Dean pressed the last few inches into Sam's hole. He gave a little twist of his hips, smirking when Sam squealed. 

Dean nipped his earlobe. "Like this, Sam? Leaned over a crappy motel sink with your big brother's fat cock rammed up your little teen asshole?"

Sam moaned, grabbing at his cock. Dean slapped his hands away, grabbing his wrists and twisting them behind his back. He pulled back until the ridge of his tip caught on Sam's hole before slamming back in. He picked up a deep, fast pace, speaking over Sam's muffled cries.

"Nuh-uh. You said you wanted to be one of those sluts you've watched me fuck, you're 

gonna get your wish. You're gonna come on my cock or not. At. All." He punctuated each final word with a particularly deep thrust. 

Sam sobbed, leaning his head back on Dean's shoulder. 

"You good, little brother?" Dean panted, still fucking into Sam. He nodded, arching back to meet Dean's thrusts. His cock, red and swollen, slapped against his stomach on each thrust, adding the slap of Dean's hips against his sweat slicked ass. 

Dean dug his short nails into the jut of Sam's hips, resting his head on his shoulder. "Gonna fill your tight little ass, Sam. You want that?" He panted. Sam nodded, reaching back to hold Dean's hips. 

"Gonna use my sweet baby brother's ass every day now. Understand?" He didn't wait for Sam's nod to continue. "I know you get jealous of those girls. Don't have to worry about that anymore, Sammy. You're gonna bend over for my cock whenever I want it now. Gonna love having a slutty little underage slut around all the time."

Sam huffed around the gag before screaming. His voice was muffled, but the cause was clear. He clamped his ass around Dean's cock as he came untouched, spurting over the sink and onto the floor. 

Dean groaned, slamming into him hard and fast. He grabbed Sam's ass and squeezed it together, tightening the path for his cock even further as he drove deep and came, panting Sam's name. 

Both men slumped over the counter as they came down from their orgasms. Sam reached up and unlatched the ball gag, letting it drop into the sink. He drew in a ragged breath, exhaling with a quiet whisper of, “Dean.”

“I’m here, Sammy,” Dean murmured, nosing his way along the sweat slicked curve of Sam’s neck and shoulder.

“Were you telling the truth?” Sam whispered.

Dean hesitated, lips tickling the fine hairs on the back of Sam’s neck. “About what?”

“Only being with me. It’s okay if not, I just—Wanted to know.”

Dean stood up and gently pulled out, grimacing when he heard Sam whimper. “You won’t be too sore after a while. Turn around.”

He helped Sam stand and turn to face him, leaning on the sink. “Do you _want_ it to be that way?”

“Just you and me? No other girls or guys or anything—Just us like—Dating?”

Dean nodded, searching Sam’s face.

Sam hung his head, his hair hiding his eyes. “Yeah, Dean. I’ve wanted that for a while,” he whispered. Nerves rang clear in his tone and Dean couldn’t help but smile. He slid his hand under Sam’s chin and tilted his head back up.

“Then I guess I’ve been a real shit boyfriend… Took your virginity before I even took you on a date.”

Sam’s eyebrows shot up and Dean’s grin grew. “Why don’t we take a shower then we can go see if they’ve got a cheap movie playing.”

“Really?”

Dean nodded, leaning forward and pressing a kiss against Sam’s mouth. “Really. Come on. You reek of sex.” Dean shoved Sam toward the shower, ignoring his shout of indignation.


End file.
